Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (film)
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue is an upcoming American animated film sponsored by McDonald's and Ronald McDonald House Charities, produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios in partnership with Walt Disney Animation Paris, Walt Disney Animation Tokyo, Walt Disney Animation London, and DisneyToon Studios for the Academy of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences Foundation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film will star the voices of Angela Lansbury, Christopher Lee, Liam Neeson, Alan Tudyk, and many of the popular cartoon characters. It will be the newest film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and Walt Disney Animation Studios' second crossover to be theatrically released since Wreck-It Ralph. The film will be written for the screen by David Kirschner and Paul Gertz, the makers of An American Secret of NIMH, and Linda Woolverton, inspired by the original 1990 drug prevention teleplay by Duane Pool and Tom Swale, produced by Charles Grosvernor, the director of Once Upon a Forest, and Don Hahn, directed by Colby Bluth, Bradley Raymond, and Karl Geurs, under the supervision of Pixote Hunt, the animation director of The Pagemaster''and Kevin Lima, the director of ''Enchanted. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation (with digital ink and paint/animation using Toon Boom and Adobe Flash) and extensive use of computer generated imagery. The film will be THX-certified and presented in IMAX 3D and Disney Digital 3D. It will be followed by a sequel the following year. Synopsis Michael spends his time with his grandparents in their mansion when Smoke brings his army of monsters from Pangaea to get revenge on him. He, aided with his cartoon friends, must stop him from going through the time warp. Plot The story begins in the ancient empire of Pangaea in a wrinkle in time, where the wise and valiant knight, Lord Ruhed (voiced by Liam Neeson) and his fair daughter, Lajaed (voiced by Nicole Oliver) lived in the palace of the wise wizard king Chronus on top of the mountain. Pangaea was inhabited by dinosaurs, mythical creatures, movie monsters, prehistoric mutants, and other prehistoric creatures. Ruhed and Lajaed feared that the Magnusrectordracus; meaning "great ruler dragon", and an army of evil cavemen would destroy their empire's environment. After petrifying the Magnusrectordracus, Ruhed gave up his crown and gave it to his daughter. He reminded his daughter that as princess, she would rule Pangaea and watch over the time warp. As Ruhed surrendered his life to defeat the evil cavemen, although the cavemen survived and swore revenge. Princess Lajaed found her father gone, leaving nothing but his shield and armor. Hopefully, Lajaed headed out to the noble observatory on the top of the palace, where she sought the past, the present, and the future. She made a prophecy that a true hero from the world comparing to hers could save her empire. In the world comparing to the time warp, Michael (voiced by Jason Marsden) has a new life with his rich grandparents (voiced by Angela Lansbury and Christopher Lee) in an enchanted mansion. Suddenly, Smoke (voiced by Alan Tudyk) invokes the army of evil cavemen as his recruits to reach Michael's grandparents' mansion. In Michael's bedroom, the arrival of Smoke's henchmen is witnessed by Papa Smurf, who emerges from a Smurfs comic book with the other Smurfs and alerts the other cartoon characters in the room. (ALF from a framed picture, Garfield as a lamp, The Chipmunks from the album, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore as dolls, Baby Kermit as an alarm clock, Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack and Launchpad McQuackfrom the closet, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Venus) as action figures, and Slimer who passes through a wall). The cartoon characters discover that Smoke is plotting to try finding Michael (if he's somewhere in the time warp) and taking revenge on him by using a magic potion which combines his men with various tools and weapons of destruction, and transforms them into an army of strange mutant warriors, Homo Minions; meaning "minion men". Michael is sent by his grandmother to escape Smoke. The cartoon characters quickly realize that something must be done about Smoke and his army and they set off guiding Michael through the time warp, so Smoke and his army decide to leave Michael's grandma and grandpa alone and search for him. When he visits the museum in the time warp, Michael then bumps into Kim Possible, Sam Manson, and Rose who tell them that taking more drugs is not good for him (despite the fact that he no longer takes drugs). The teen girls sing "Drugs Are Bad For You" to him that drugs make you look terrible, and they can be dangerous and disgusting, and teens take them like smoking cocaine, weed, and marijuana which smell terrible (as the girls wear gas masks because of the smell), and they sometimes pass away from drug abuse when they grow up. At the song's conclusion, Rose (dressed as Huntsgirl) slices down the drugs with her huntstaff. After Michael is chased through the museum with the girls by the Borophagus from the Prehistoric Canines book, he falls down into the sewers where he meets the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Venus). After a brief conversation with Michael, one of them pulls a plug from the bottom of the sewers like a bathtub stopper which sends him into a rollercoaster ride somewhere underneath the sewers where he meets Baby Kermit, along with Piggy, Fozzie, Rowlf, Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen, Beaker, Janice, Robin. Animal, and Bean who take him on a journey to the center of the Earth. While on their way there, Gonzo, dressed as an artist, joins them. Once the ride stops at the other side of the world, the other toons show up and they discover the world of history and encounter countless legends. Later on they met dinosaurs Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Guido, Ruby and the gang who sing "If We Hold On Together". Along the way they meet Mrs. Brisby who sings "Flying Dreams" to her adopted children Fievel, Tanya, and Yasha, together with Jeremy, Tony and Tiger. In the haunted house, the group encounters the Homo Hydus; meaning "Hyde man" who terrorizes the group, driving them upstairs (haunted by restless spirits and flying objects) to the roof where they then head out into the village. At the seashore, the pirates find no treasure, nearly causing a mutiny between the captain and crew. Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Piglet, Roo, Kanga, Gopher, Owl, Dexter, Christopher Robin, Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Bunsen, Beaker, Janice, Robin, Scooter, Skeeter, Animal, Bean, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather appear and defeat the pirates with the help of Kim, Sam, Rose, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman, Tinkerbell, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) and the characters. After the pirates flee, they sing to Mike "Wonderful Ways to Say No". Later on, Mike meets the princesses Aurora (from Medieval Britain), Ariel and her daughter Melody, Jasmine (from the kingdom between Bibical Israel and the Persian Empire), Pocahontas, Fa Mulan (from Ancient China), and Tiana (from American Deep South) who are assisted by the Magic Carpet, Sebastian, Meeko, Flit, Mushu, and Louis. They sing "If You Can Dream" to Mike about how they come from the kingdoms of long ago. As everyone finally reaches Pangaea, Michael sees the palace of King Chronus on top of the mountain. However, Smoke awakens the Magnusrectordracus and chases Michael and his friends. Luckily enough Rose becomes Huntsgirl in order to stop the monsters and others with the help of Sam and Kim. However the Garthim capture Sam and Kim and take them to the palace dungeon. Once there, their arms are chained in manacles and they are overnose gagged with white cloth. Michael's only hope is to make himself a knight by using Lord Ruhed's weapons and armor and battle the Magnusrectordracus. Fortunately, Michael and Rose slay the Magnusrectordracus with the magic sword and rescue Sam and Kim from being locked to death. Michael and the gang manage to stop Smoke from taking over the world. After defeating him, Michael and the cartoon all-stars arrive at the top of the palace and enter the palace observatory where King Chronus and his adopted daughter Princess Lajaed await them. Michael berates Chronus and Lajaed for the dangers he has suffered and the things he had to do, but the Chronus and Lajaed reveal that the journey was intended to make Michael face his fears. Everyone reappear in a magical twister congratulating them. Michael and the cartoon all-stars then return home, back to his grandparents' mansion. Michael tells his grandparents an amazing thing happened at the other side of the world. After his comment, he thanks all the cartoon characters in the poster on the wall in his room for helping him save Pangaea, and it ends. As the credits roll, the cartoon characters off-screen sing their finale reprise. Characters Original Characters * Michael: A wealthy 14-year-old who lives in his grandparents' mansion, with his grandparents and their servants, and his various cartoon character friends (whom he always believes in them, like his sister Corey did). His adventure will begin through the time warp, throughout the World of History to stand up against Smoke and his army of fears and nightmares with the help of his friends. He is the main protagonist of the film. In the brief time, he uses Lord Ruhed's shield and armor, and a magic sword. He shares Richard Tyler from The Pagemaster because he must face his fears in the World of History. * Grandma: Michael's grandmother. * Grandpa: Michael's grandfather. * Lord Ruhed: The knight of Pangaea. * King Chronus: The wise ruler of Pangaea. * Princess Lajaed: The daughter of Lord Ruhed and co-ruler Pangaea. * Smoke: The main antagonist of the film. Very similar to Hades from Hercules. * Magnusrectordracus: A prehistoric dragon that was turned to stone by Lord Ruhed's enchanted lance, and later awakened by Smoke. Similar to the dragon from The Pagemaster. * Homo Minions: Strange mutilated combinations of Smoke's caveman henchmen, stones, tools and weapons (maces, crossbows, flails, axes, katanas, tomahawks, sickle-swords, pickaxes, scythes, sewing needles, harpoons, falxes, scissors, hammers, chakrams, buzzsaws, bayonets, handguns, pistol swords, etc.). They resemble Ruber's minions from Quest for Camelot, although each of them has a different color. Cartoon All-Stars The characters, from different franchises are: * Aladdin: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Iago, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet * ALF: The Animated Series: ALF and the gang * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor * American Dragon: Jake Long: Rose/Huntsgirl * An American Tail: Fievel, Tanya, Yasha, Tony Toponi, Tiger * Animaniacs: Yakko, Wakko, Dot * The Beatles: John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr * Care Bears: The Care Bears Cousins * Care Bears: Adventure in Care-a-lot: Oopsy Bear, Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Share Bear, Bedtime Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Good Luck Bear, Amigo Bear, True Heart Bear, Harmony Bear, Wish Bear * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget Hackwrech, Monterey Jack, Zipper the Fly * Danny Phantom: Sam Manson and the gang * Dennis The Menace: Dennis The Menace and the gang * Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell * DuckTales: Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack * Garfield and Friends: Garfield, Odie and the gang * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater: Hello Kitty, My Melody, Tuxedo Sam, Chip the Seal * Hercules: Philoctetes, Pegasus * Kim Possible: Kim Possible and the gang * The Land Before Time: Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Guido, Ruby and the gang * Lilo and Stitch: Lilo, Jumbaa, Pleakley, Myrtle Edmonds, Theresa, Yuki, Elena, Stitch, Stitch's Cousins * The Little Mermaid: Princess Ariel, Melody, Sebastian (Prince Eric mentioned but not seen) * Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck * Mickey Mouse: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse * Mulan: Fa Mulan, Mushu (Li Shang is mentioned but not seen) * Muppet Babies: Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo, Baby Fozzie, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker, Baby Janice, Babby Robin, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Bean Bunny * My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman * Pinocchio: Jiminy Cricket * Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit (John Smith and John Rolfe are mentioned but not seen) * The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup * The Princess and the Frog: Princess Tiana, Louis the Alligator Prince Naveen * The Real Ghostbusters: Slimer, Stay Puft * The Secret of NIMH: Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy and the gang * Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Prince Phillip is mentioned but not seen) * The Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Nat Smurfling and the gang * Sonic the Hedgehog: Tails, Sally Acorn * Sonic Underground: Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Queen Aleena * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus * Tiny Toons: The Tiny Toons Gang * Winnie-the-Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Owl, Dexter, Gopher, Christopher Robin * and lots more! Cameos * Disney's Nine Old Men (tombstones) Fantasia/Fantasia 2000 * Sugarplum Fairies (during "If You Can Dream") * Cherubs (during "If You Can Dream") * Chernabog's Evil Spirits (in the haunted house stairway scene) * Black Triangles (in the haunted house stairway scene) Song of the South * Mr. Bluebird * Brer Frog * Sis Moles * Mother Possum The Little Mermaid * Prince Eric (during "If You Can Dream") * Attina (during "If You Can Dream") * Aquata (during "If You Can Dream") * Andrina (during "If You Can Dream") * Adella (during "If You Can Dream") * Arista (during "If You Can Dream") * Alana (during "If You Can Dream") Aladdin * Aladdin (during "If You Can Dream") * Harem Girls (during "If You Can Dream") Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable (flashback) * Rufus (flashback) American Dragon: Jake Long * Jake Long (flashback) Star Wars * Dewbacks (during the Pangaea scenes) * Rontos (during the Pangaea scenes) * Banthas (during the Pangaea scenes) * Wampas (during the Pangaea scenes) * Tauntauns (during the Pangaea scenes) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Dinosaur Skeleton * Stone Gargoyles (during the Pangaea scenes) Danny Phantom * Danny Fenton/Phantom (flashback) * Tucker Foley (flashback) * Ghosts (in the haunted house stairway) The Dark Crystal * Garthim (during the Pangaea scenes) * Landstriders (during the Pangaea scenes) * Nebries (during the Pangaea scenes) Labyrinth * Goblins (during the Pangaea scenes) Star Trek * Klingons (during the Pangaea scenes) Creatures * Acrocanthosaurus * Ahuizotl * Allosaurus * African Elephant * American Lion * American Mastodon * Asian Elephant * Andrewsarchus * Ankylosaurus * Apatosaurus * Archaeopteryx * Arctotherium * Armadillosuchus * Arsinoitherium * Atlas Bear * Aurochs * Bactrian Camel * Baryonyx * Basilisk (Cockatrice) * Basilosaurus * Blue Whale * Bluebuck * Bornean Orangutan * Borophagus: Similar to Man's Hunter Dogs from Bambi. * Brachiosaurus * Brontotherium * Cape Lion * Carcharodon Megalodon * Caribbean Monk Seal * Carnotaurus * Caspian Tiger * Casteroides * Cave Bear * Cave Hyena * Cave Lion * Centaurs * Cerberus * Charybdis * Chasmosaurus * Chimera * Coelodonta * Coelophysis * Columbian Mammoth * Common Hippopotamus * Compsognathus * Corythosaurus * Dacaryll * Daeodon * Dakosaurus * Deinonychus * Deinosuchus: Similar to al the alligator from "Lady & The Tramp" * Deinotherium * Dilophosaurus * Dimetrodon * Dimorphodon * Diprotodon * Dire Wolf * Dodo * Dromornis * Dunkleosteus * Dwarf Sicilian Elephant * Edmontosaurus * Ekaltadeta * Elasmosaurus * Elasmotherium * Elephant Bird * Elephas Falconeri * Entelodon * Fenghuang * Gallimimus * Garuda * Gastornis * Giant Bison * Giant Moa * Giant Pacific Octopus * Giganotosaurus * Gigantic Squid * Gigantopithecus * Glyptodon * Gojirasaurus * Grant's Zebra * Great Auk * Great Indian Rhinoceros * Great White Shark * Grevy's Zebra * Griffin * Grim Reaper * Harpy * Hippopotamus Gorgops * Homo Hydus * Homo Minionus * Hyaenodon * Hydra * Ichthyosaurus * Ichthyovenator * Iguanadon * Indian Elephant * Indricotherium * Japanese Sea Lion * Kaprosuchus * Karkinos * Kasai Rex * Kelenken * Killer Whale * Kodiak Bear * Komodo Dragon * Kongamato * Kosmoceratops * Kronosaurus * Lambeosaurus * Leviathan * Livyatan Melvillei * Loch Ness Monster * Macrauchenia * Magnusrectordracus * Man-Eating Plants * Manticore * Mastodonsaurus * Medusa * Megaceros * Megalania * Meganeura * Megatherium * Megistotherium * Meiolania * Minotaur * Mokele-Mbembe * Moose * Mosasaurus * Mothman * Nemean Lion * Nuckelavee * Oriental Dragon * Oviraptor * Pachycephalosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Passenger Pigeon * Pegasus * Peltephilus * Phoenix * Phorusrhacos * Pliosaurus Funkei * Polar Bear * Prionosuchus * Procoptodon * Protoceratops * Psittacosaurus * Pteranodon * Qilin * Quagga * Quetzalcoatlus * Reticulated Giraffe * Rhamphorhynchus * Rhinotaur * Rodriguez Greater Tortoise * Sabertoothed Tiger/Smilodon * Salamander * Sasquatch * Scylla * Sea Dragon * Sea Mink * Sea Serpent * Siberian Tiger * Siren * South Chinese Tiger * Southern White Rhinoceros * Spectacled Cormorant * Sphinx * Spinosaurus * Stegosaurus * Steller's Sea Cow * Styracosaurus * Syrian Onager * Tarpan * Thylacine * Thylacoleo * Thylacosmilus * Thunderbird * Tianma (Chinese Alicorn) * Titanoboa * Titanotylopus * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Unicorn * Vampire * Velociraptor * Warrah * Wendigo * Werecat * Werewolf * Western Dragon * Western Lowland Gorilla * White Tiger * White Wolf * Woolly Mammoth * Woose * Xiphactinus * Yeti * Yuki-Onna * Zombie Differences between the film and the TV special * Michael is no longer a drug addict in the film. * His sister Corey and his parents do not appear but are referenced. * Kim Possible, Sam Manson, and Rose makes a special appearance in the film, telling Michael that taking drugs is bad for him, defeating the pirates with the other toons, and appear several more times. Allusions * Dragon's Lair * Space Ace Credits : Main article: Credits for Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue '' Music The film score and arrangements or adaptations of scores from the movies by Jerry Goldsmith, Randy Newman, David Newman, Thomas Newman, Alan Silvestri, Elmer Bernstein, John Debney, James Horner, John Williams, Hans Zimmer, Harry Gregson-Williams, and John Powell will be composed and supervised by Alan Menken, who also wrote the score for previous Disney films like ''The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast,Aladdin, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Home on the Range, Enchanted, and Tangled. The film also features songs, mainly "Wonderful Ways to Say No" also composed and arranged by Alan Menken and lyrics written and adapted by Stephen Schwartz from Howard Ashman's original lyrics. Menken and Schwartz previously worked together on previous Disney films like Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Enchanted. Orchestrated by Gavin Greenaway, the soundtrack will be conducted by Michael Kosarin and performed by the BBC Philharmonic Orchestra and vocalist Lisbeth Scott, recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK. Soundtrack : Main article: Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (soundtrack) '' Gallery Ocean_sunrise.png Artwork In other languages * United Kingdom: English * Canada: English, French (Quebec) * Australia: English * Mexico: Spanish * Brazil: Portuguese * United Arab Emirates: Arabic, English, Persian, Hindi, Urdu * Spain: Spanish * France: French * Japan: Japanese * China: Chinese * Italy: Italian * Germany: German * Holland: Dutch * Israel: Hebrew, Arabic * Portugal: Portuguese * Turkey: Turkish * Sweden: Swedish Quotes : '''Grandma': narrating The story began in a wrinkle in time. In the faraway land of Pangaea, there lived dinosaurs, prehistoric creatures, mythical creatures, treacherous monsters, wild and domestic animals, spirits, mutants, and all other kinds of inhabitants that lived there. Most especially, there was a valiant knight, Lord Ruhed, who lived with his fair daughter, Lajaed, in the palace of the wise King Chronus high atop the towering mountain. : (Michael bumps into three teen girls Kim Possible, Rose, and Sam Manson) : Sam: Hey, watch it! : Michael: Gee, I'm terribly sorry, Miss... (noticed Kim, Rose, and Sam are in there) Kim Possible? Sam Manson? Rose? How did you ladies get here? : Kim: We just came here in this museum to help you not deal with drugs. They're bad for you. : Michael: I know who he is. He's the one who did THIS (gesturing along his body) to me! Do you have any idea what I've been through?! : King Chronus: Tell me. : Michael: I was nearly torn apart by a monster created by a crazy doctor, made a slave by a bunch of mangy pirates, and eaten--got that, eaten--by the Magnusrectordracus! : Garfield: He doesn't mean it, your highness. : Michael: And not to mention being tossed, squashed, shocked, shredded, and run over by many obstacles! : King Chronus: Yet you stand before me. : Michael: Well, yeah. Trivia * It has been confirmed by Grey Delisle that Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley will not appear with Sam Manson, Ron Stoppable and Rufus will not appear with Kim Possible, and Jake Long will not appear with Huntsgirl, but they will be seen only in a flashback. * In the movie, Kim Possible wears her original mission outfit before her self-titled show's fourth season, and Rose/Hunstgirl appears in her Season 2 version. * This movie is dedicated to the memory of Ken Sansom, the voice of Rabbit, and Dom DeLuise, the voice of Tiger and Jeremy. * This will be the first animated movie to feature Angela Lansbury and Christopher Lee since The Last Unicorn. Category:Walt Disney Movies